deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrappy-Doo vs. Indominus Rex
Scrappy-Doo vs. Indominus Rex is a What-If Death Battle by Pygmy Hippo 2 and his fourth one in this Fandom. Description Scooby Apocalypse vs. Jurassic World! Will Scrappy-Doo show that the underdog always wins in the end or will Indominus Rex prove that the king can't be dethroned? Interlude Pygmy:Science has been responsible for a lot of famous monsters and some of these were originally just regular animals. Rose:But then somebody decides, hey wouldn't cybernetic enhancements or various DNA make our favorite animals even cooler? Zuggsy:Needles to say, said creatures didn't like their "improvements" and went on a rampage for revenge. Pygmy:Like Scrappy-Doo, the bipedal super pup who's killed and eaten countless mutants! Rose:And Indominus Rex, the Untamable King dinosaur Frankenstein'd together with several other species! Zuggsy:He's Pygmy, she's Rose, I'm Zuggsy and we're going to see what these two enhanced animals have for a Death Battle! Scrappy-Doo Indominus Rex Background -Age:3? -Height:20'|609.6 cm -Weight:16,000 lbs|7,257 kgs -Nationality:Costa Rica -Species:Hybrid of Numerous Species -Based on a Tyrannosaurus Rex -Name Means Fierce or Untamable King Pygmy:Dinosaurs don't have the best reputation in the Jurassic Park universe, after three different entries of them eating people. Rose:So when you need to promote your new park, Jurassic World, what do you create? A genetically modified dinosaur version of Jason Voorhees! Zuggsy:To be fair, the Indominus Rex was only meant to be scarier and have more teeth but when her first actions include eating her sibling, maybe they should have used another focus group. Pygmy:Actually it's heavily implied from the overweight military guy that the Indoraptor was the true purpose for this monster's existence. Rose:Yes because shrinking the psychotic reptile down and giving it more sensitive hearing will make it less likely to eat you AND the enemy. Zuggsy:But the Indominus spent her time trying to break out of her enclosure after being hatched and eventually did so before causing a disaster that killed the park and cost many lives. Arsenal and Abilities -Teeth -Claws -Feet -Tail -Skin -Enhanced Senses -Raptor Pack Pygmy:Indominus Rex has many natural weapons that she uses to kill pretty much anything she sees including a massive set of jaws with sharp uneven teeth. Rose:She's got 74 of them and as she's based on a Tyrannosaurus, that's 431,000 pounds per square inch of bite force, that can easily kill lesser dinosaurs. Zuggsy:She's got long hands that can grasp and throw humans around with ease attached with claws that can stab through glass that can take a .50 caliber bullet. Pygmy:And because she's so big, even getting stepped on by the Untamable King or getting smacked by her tail is lethal and that's getting into the stuff that Dr. Henry Wu added that aren't even from dinosaurs. Rose:Yes, the Indominus' favorite DBD Killer is The Wraith because she can turn fucking invisible in plain sight and hide her thermal signature from cameras! Zuggsy:Finally her enhanced senses enable her to track humans across long distances with her sense of smell and she appears to have better eyesight than the T. Rex at least. Pygmy:But she's not alone as she became the new Alpha of Jurassic World's Raptor Pack after communicating with them who have sharp teeth and claws and bludgeoning tails. Rose:They're smart enough to take trained humans down before they can react, can run up to 50 miles per hour, and the leader, Blue, could even hold her own against the Indoraptor who can literally chomp people's arms off! Zuggsy:However they aren't exactly the most loyal subjects as Star-Lord, the original Alpha, won them back pretty easily and even a single pistol shot can be fatal. Feats -Can knock gyrospheres out of the way and smash through buildings just by moving -Overpowered Rexy in their first fight before Blue got involved -Can outrun humans and M134 fire -Can take several gunshots and an anti-tank launcher and be fine -Took a beating from Rexy, Blue, and the Mosasaurus to kill her -Planned a successful escape and took out her tracking module -Fought Rexy, Blue, and Owen and killed several trained humans, herbivores, and half of the Raptor Pack Pygmy:Indominus Rex is clearly a giant and power usually comes with size which enables her to knock gyrospheres out of the way by just moving or lift them with her mouth. Rose:She can smash through the original Jurassic Park building and manhandled Rexy, an ankylosaurus, and several herbivores with only some difficulty. Zuggsy:You think she'd at least be slow at only 30 miles per hour but that's enough to outrun humans and a minigun...holy crap, she is Jason. Pygmy:Jason at least cared about family but the Untamable King is tough to kill as well with bullets and an AT4 doing little damage to her besides knocking her over. Rose:It took Rexy and Blue working together to smash Indominus through a building and the Mosasaurus dragging her into it's watery enclosure to kill her. Hey at least they didn't just have her come back in the next movie with a chain around her neck. Zuggsy:She's extremely clever, being able to outwit Jurassic World employees to escape her enclosure and lead them into ambushes after tearing out her tracker, and oftentimes is only heard right before she appears. Pygmy:But even this monster has weaknesses as her sadistic personality can lead to her leaving victims to bleed out which could be bad if they actually recover. Rose:She's not that great of a fighter either with only a day of actual hunting at most and the duo of Rexy and Blue turned the tables on her easily. Hell, even two raptors and Owen with a gun were a problem for a little bit! Zuggsy:Finally she doesn't really use her skin as much as her other biological weapons, only once, which means that she's likely going to only use that trick once in a fight as well. Rose:The Indominus Rex is still easily the most dangerous dinosaur in Jurassic Park's history and she knows it. "Oh, Indominus wasn't bred. She was designed. She will be fifty feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T. Rex."-Dr. Henry Wu Intermission Death Battle Results Next Time Trivia Who are you rooting for? Scrappy-Doo Indominus Rex Who do you think is going to win? Scrappy-Doo Indominus Rex Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles